


House of The Rising Sun

by civilcarter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cassie is an awesome girlfriend, F/F, Fem!Cas, Genderbending, I really loved writing this omg, fem!dean, fem!destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civilcarter/pseuds/civilcarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And me, I wait in Charming Town<br/>The game my love has won<br/>I'm staying here to end my life<br/>Down in the Rising Sun</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of The Rising Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, there! Here's my first Supernatural fanfiction work ever posted. It also is my first genderbending (or genderswapping, as you prefer) fic, so feel free to comment and tell me what do you think of it!
> 
> The song used is "House of The Rising Sun", by The Animals but the version I used is from The Whitte Buffalo.
> 
> I do not own any of the characters shown in this story, neither the song.
> 
> Happy reading!

It was early morning when Deanna woke up. Her eyes didn’t open at first, the bedroom seemed to bright for it. Her arm involuntary stretches through the sheets, searching for her girlfriend’s body, but what she found was only a cold emptiness on the other side of the mattress. Her eyes finally open to find the bed obviously empty.

She got up slowly, searching through the room for her lingerie and clothes. Last night was carved in her skin with not-so-subtle hickeys and nail scratches. _Nothing that hadn’t happened before_ , she though.

There was a sound, almost too hushed to be heard. It came from somewhere inside their shared house, but Dee couldn’t quite tell where. She was almost sure it was the kitchen, but Cassie never cooks and…

Deanna opened the room’s door. The sound she heard was someone’s voice, singing a beautiful lullaby with a childish but sweet tone. The Winchester’s footsteps followed the voice, as quiet as possible. It had to be Cassie, but… she never sang. Not even for Dee. And her girlfriend could never imagine she had such an amazing voice.

As she came closer to the voice, she stared understanding what it spoke. And that struck her like lightning, because _she heard that before_.

 _There is a house in Charming Town_  
_They call the Rising Sun_  
 _And it's been the ruin of many a poor girl_  
 _And me, Oh God, I'm one_

She could see Cassandra now. She had her back facing the kitchen’s door, doing something Dee couldn’t see on top of the counter. There were broken and empty eggs and flour all over the place, and Cassie seemed focused on making it work. Even if she couldn’t see Cassandra’s face, Deanna could imagine how she looked like, her eyes sharp and hands working while her voice continued the lullaby. 

 _If I listened to my mama_  
_Lord I'd be home today_  
 _But I was young and foolish_  
 _Handsome rider led me astray_

The music seemed familiar, like an old smell of something Deanna couldn’t fathom yet. It tasted like… Saturday mornings at home, before all that madness tore apart the Winchester family. When her mom woke up early to make pancakes and hummed old tunes she learned from grandpa. When the whole family sat at the table to eat.

 _Go tell my baby sister_  
_Never do what I've done_  
 _To shun the house in Charming Town_  
 _They call the Rising Sun_

“G’mornin, gorgeous” Dee said, interrupting Cassandra and making her heart jump slightly inside her chest.

“Oh, good morning, Dee” she said, a little flustered. “Is everything ok?”

“Yeah, I think so. What ya doin’?” she asked, peeking behind her girlfriend.

“Me? Oh, I’m just.. I’m…” she turned her back to Dee, observing the mess she had made at the counter.

“You’re making pancakes?” Dee hugged her from behind, resting her chin over her girlfriend’s shoulder and finally seeing the bowl with pancake dough laying with layers of flour around it.

“Yeah, I-I think I am? I was… trying to make breakfast for you?” she said, turning red as she spoke.

“How can you always look so cute when you blush, Cassie?” Dee asked, laughing at the image and planting a kiss at her cheeks. “You were trying to make breakfast for me? That’s sweet, baby” she said, smiling wholeheartedly.

“I… I remember you said you liked pancakes for breakfast because your… mom used to make them when you were little. And I… you don’t seem good these days, Dee. And I was worried and I-“

Deanna cut her of by kissing her. And Cassie’s heart did not almost stop working when it happened. Of course not.

“You’re the best girlfriend ever, y’know that?”

 

* * *

Now, comfortably sat at the table with two mugs of coffee and two huge stacks of amazingly prepared pancakes, Deanna and Cassandra started eating in silence. However, Dee still had that tune in her head. There was still something she felt like she should remember, but she didn’t. _Goddamn it_.

“Hey, baby” she suddenly asked, while Cassandra drank from her mug, absentmindedly, her attention focused on her thoughts. “Why did you never tell me you sang?”

Cassandra suddenly froze.

“Dee, I’m-“

“Oh, no, don’t be sorry” Deanna cut her, recognizing the tone she used when she apologized for something she shouldn’t. “I was just… a little amazed, maybe? I mean, your voice is beautiful”.

With those words, Cassie’s expression lit up.

“Do you really think that?” she asked.

“Of course I do. And I wish you sang more, because I could get used to it”.

Cassandra smiled.

“I… My dad never let me listen to a lot of music or sing out loud, not at home at least. He said that ‘singing is for singing class, not home’. So I… I’m not really used to it. But there was this song he used to hear when he missed mom, and one time I stole the tape and listened to it all day. He was so mad at me for doing all that, I got busted for three weeks. But I never forgot the lyrics”.

“Do you know all of it?” Dee asked, curious.

“Yes, I do. Why?”

“Can you… finish singing it? I think I’ve heard it before”.

“Are you sure?” Cassie was suddenly nervous.

“Yep”.

Cassandra took a deep breath with her eyes closed. She opened up again to find Deanna staring with curiosity at her, waiting.

“Ok, here it goes”.

 _My Mother, she's a tailor_  
_She sewed my new blue jeans_  
_My sweetheart he's a rambler_  
_Lord he rides in old machines_  
  
_Now the only thing a rambler needs_  
_Is a suitcase and a gun_  
_The only time he's satisfied_  
_Is when he's on the run_  
  
_He fills his chamber up with lead_  
_And takes his pain to town_  
_Only pleasure he gets out of life_  
_Is bringing another man down_  
  
_He's got one hand on the throttle_  
_The other on the brake_  
_He's riding back to Redwood_  
_To own his father's stake_  
  
_And me I wait in Charming Town_  
_The game my love has won_

“I'm staying here to end my life, down in the Rising Sun” Deanna sang to herself, in the same peaceful tone her mother used. “That’s it, Cas. It’s the same tune”.

“Are you sure?”

Dee nodded a ‘yes’.

“She sang it when me and Sammy were waiting for breakfast at the table. It… it’s just like she used to hum”.

Cas smiled.

“Well, your grandma was a tailor, wasn’t she? Mary’s mother?”

Deanna frowned.

“Yes, why?”

“My mother, she’s a tailor, she sewed my new blue jeans; my sweetheart, he’s a rambler-“

“Lord, he rides an old machine” Dee completed, eyes wide open.

Daddy’s Impala.

“It’s actually quite impressive you’ve never remembered that song. It’s really accurate” Cas said, resting her mug over the table. “Mom used to listen to it all the time, according to Gabe; but when she left, dad stopped listening to it and threw it away. But a couple of weeks later he bought a new tape and recorded it again”.

“He still misses her, doesn’t he?”

“In his own way, yes. They all do”.

There was a comfortable silence around both girls for some time.

Cassandra, after all those years, still tried to remember, even if it was just a blurred and unfocused image, anything from her mother. She would never tell no one, not even Dee; but she would give anything she had to see her, just once. It was a secret. A painful one.

Dee, on the other hand, couldn’t get that horrific image out of her head. Couldn’t forget the weight of Sammy over her arms, crying. Couldn’t forget John running away from a house on fire, with hot tears in his eyes and his lungs filled with smoke. Couldn’t forget how the sun still rose behind the ashes of the construction, even though Deanna felt like her whole life had ended in that dark, cold Thursday night.

_And her, she waited in Charming Town, the game her love had won._

_She stood there and ended her life,_

_Down in the Rising Sun._


End file.
